Talk:Roller Coaster Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. Coasterpedia Forums We should have a link to the forum. What do you guys think? Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 17:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think that once we get everything under control, the place is stable (maybe a couple more users), and has some interesting topics, then it will be ready to be linked here. Let's just give it some time to develop. MontagnaMagica|Talk 07:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :That's true. Also we need some policies on those forums. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 12:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Newest Coasters Is the newest coasters list for rides that have recently opened or rides that have just been announced? Because I'm not sure if the GateKeeper should be added to the list, or wait until 2013? :It's for the newest to open. So, wait until GateKeeper opens to add it to the page. Good question. It's about time we clarified that! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::OK and another question, do we add a roller coaster to the list if it is opening after being relocated? :::No, we don't. Only new coasters. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) New featured page What should it be? I like Disaster Transport. :I agree. It's a well-written article. MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) We need to rethink the newest coasters... :I'd agree, no-one ever creates the pages either, so it's just ten meaningless red links. What to replace it with? I have no clue, but it will not be replaced by a photo slidewhow LOL. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not a fan of Social feeds implemented in websites, but maybe I'm just old fashioned. The problem with adding a Twitter feed is that it won't be wide enough. Widescreens are rapidly becoming the norm. I have a good idea, I'l photoshop it up when I'm at my normal computer. I guess we will have to do a vote. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I've had an idea! Why don't we replace it with nothing. Also, we should remove Recent Blogs because it looks ugly, takes up too much vertical space and hardly anyone ever writes blogs anymore. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I should have explained. I'd love to keep our site as nice as possible in Monobook, as it is a superior, more powerful and easier to use skin. I'm sure we can find ways to make something that looks good in both Monobook and Oasis. Recent Blogs looks better than I remembered actually. About it being the only place to find the newest Blog, I find that Recent Changes or Wiki Activity work just aswell, but each to their own. Photo Slidewhows, Twitter widgets and even Newest Coasters all look really small on my screen. Twitter widgets might look good in the right-hand column (which is fixed-width, no matter what skin you use) but that would ve at the expense of Recent Blogs. My idea was to make some images that link to pages. Images can flow into the extra spaces. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:49, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I do think we can find a layout with elements that wok for all screen sizes, from 1024x768 to 2000+. Wikipedia manages it, so we can too. What I'm going to look into is switches based on the skin being used. This will allow us to have fixed elements for Oasis and ones that expand for MonoBook. If it were my choice, I would stylise the main page for MonoBook, and encourage users to switch their skin. Then people will learn which skin is superior.http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 21:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I've posted a thingie on Community Central about switches based on skin :) http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 21:17, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm fine with changing it, but we need a good replacement. I suggest a newsfeed from a reputable coaster news website. (COASTER-net is definitely an option, being our partner already) MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:12, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I think a feed would work, however I just don't think it will look nice or in the right place. We're not a news website, and I don't think we should try to be one. COASTER-net, Theme Park Review and Screamscape already do news, and I think a feed would just make us look like we're trying to be them. No-one's going to start visiting us instead. Also, it would jut be advertising, and COASTER-net have never linked to us (Correct me if I'm wrong). ::I personally think the main page is actually rather outdated, style-wise. I think it's time that we stop "retro-fitting" this layout and build a new one from the ground up. This way, we'll be able to make it look nicer and also incorporate all the features we want (Featured Article, Blogs, Poll etc). This will solve the problem of replacing Recent Coasters, and make us look even better :) http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 21:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC)